Adventure Time: Dimensions
by karencow
Summary: Well, what happens when a visitor comes and cross over to the land of Aaa. Whatever the purpose is, the fact that that person came changes a lot of things, for Glob knows what reason
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a princess name Andrea Ambrosia Abadeer. She was the only daughter of the Vampire King, Marshall Lee, and his wife Fiona the Human. As unpredictable as fate is, Fiona, one day upon venturing the vast land of Aaa-suddenly vanished. And come to think of it Marshall Lee was suppose to join her, accompany her, like he have several times before, but due to his father- Andrea's grandfather he stayed, only to witness a great lost he never expected to happen so soon, he had things planned, fate said otherwise.

Andrea was left alone at an age, which she can barely walk, well to make it sound better or good it took her a while to learn how to walk since she hovered ever so slightly (so she learned how to walk at the age of 5). As far as her memory was concerned she had never seen her father as much as she would have wanted, he drowned himself with work. After the lost his wife he assumed the position as the ruler of the Nightosphere. It wasn't that he started fancying the Nightosphere, he just thought Fiona wouldn't want their child to have to impose the role just because he refused it. After all, isn't it the parents who protect their child from danger? Well, that was what he hoped he was doing, though it took a lot of his time, he still tried to be there for her, he tried.

The disappearance of Fiona, Marshall assuming the role of the ruler of the Nightosphere, made the people whisper. Wasn't it rather peculiar that Fiona disappeared (and assumed to be dead), and then Marshall Lee the Vampire King suddenly becomes the King of the Nightosphere, wasn't it rather convenient for Hunson Abadeer. And that fact has reached Andrea even though it's been years since then.

'How long has it been?' She asked herself unknowingly, she had no interest in remembering, all she had were memories. Memories she would rather not know when were created. The wind blew her golden hair and tan skin just like her mother's. She closed her red eyes just like her father's.

Sometimes she wondered: Maybe that was why her father didn't fancy seeing her because no matter what, her golden hair always reminded everyone of the existence of Fiona. His daughter reminded her of a woman he failed to protect. A involuntary tear slid down her cheeks, she actually had her father's slim figure, but still everyone could only gawk at the golden hair and remember such a heart-breaking tragedy.

She learned to suck it in, and she had to remember that she's done nothing but suck it in since she was little. Andrea started to chant in her thoughts: Nothing can hurt me, I'm a princess- she snickered. Well, I'll be a Queen soon...she mentally sighed. I'm so weak. I wonder...Her train of thought started to go on its own again, then she remembered her purpose for standing near the edge of this cliff.

It wasn't because it was the prefect spot to reminisce, but because it was the perfect view of the place she worked so hard to go to. The Candy Kingdom. It wasn't like the Candy Kingdom as all that, aside from the sweets she could barely stand it there. Okay, the truth was she loved it there, the sweety goodness of the entire Kingdom was heaven, heaven that she was prohibited to go to, due to herself, she implemented it on herself. But here she was so close to heaven, she tried to focus, as she normally walked in the Kingdom.

Anxiously she felt for the gold band on her left middle finger. It had a pair of wings on it (not angel ones) and inside the band were words, no one but her and the creator will know. The ring sparkled slightly, and soon she was hovering. She was rather dependant on the enchanted ring, since she was part vampire and demon and then half human it became an issue. When she was a child it seemed easier to do tricks like hovering 10 meters off the ground, but as of now her dominant gene was pulling her down.

Sometimes she also wonders why the heck the human gene was stronger, why couldn't it be her vampire side or demon side? She had no right to complain, because she knows in another place if ever she exsisted or her predicament did, one of the latter gene should be dominant.

'Sucks to be human ehhh' The words floated around her head. SHe could recall feet that rarely touched any ground in front of her, and anywhere near her.

'What if I tell you I can help you?'

"Oh, Why hello Andrea" She snapped out from her minor flashback.

"Ambrosia" Andrea looked shocked.

"It's Ambrosine" The lady with rather pale, close to white (Andrea couldn't really ask if it's white or what, she just felt it rude, but sometimes her skin looks like ice) skin and pale (dyed due to insecurities) pink hair said.

"But I like how our name is (so close to being) the same, don't spoil it for me!" Andrea said, she had so many unanswered questions. For example, the fact that their names were practically the same, she just assumed that her parents had some type of compromise or something, she could never really ask, and she tried to guess for herself, and she had quite a few guesses. Actually, Ambrosia was Amber's- Ambrosine's nickname, thought she begged to change it slightly to avoid confusion, though the fact is Andrea had two names, people usually call Andrea due to another Ambrosia (literally) living.

"Bre!" That and she is also called Bre. Andrea looked behind Amber, she thought of how she just wanted to stanch some of her hair, she was literally heaven walking. Take a bite of her hair it could taste like anything you've never ever tasted before, and then take another it would taste like your favorite food, Amber's hair was Andrea's dream snack.

"Sugar Cane SALAD!" She whistled, the boy approaching blushed slightly, He was Cane Caesar Ambrosine's (twin) brother, her imperfect version.

'Your hair will do' A small version of Andrea said chopping off Cane's pink hair. Andrea smiled.

"What are you thinking of?" Asked Cane

"The old days, when your hair use to be pink and long" Andrea replied, his hair was white because of his sister, and Amber's hair was slightly pink because of him. Now the sad thing was it was harder to put color on Amber's hair than removing color from Cane's. Prototypes, what can she say. Nothing.

"Let's hurry now Bre, or are you not in a rush?" He pushed her towards the castle, she completely forgot why she was here. To meet him. Amber doesn't know, she hoped.

"Oh, where are you all off to?" Amber asked, the couple eyes each other, Andrea lied replying "To a not-so-secret-date-anymore that we arranged" Cane nodded, eyes wide, Amber thinking it was innocence, she let it slip.

"Have fun!" Amber waved as they walked away.

"Such a kind personality, if she ever was tainted by me, your father will eat me" Andrea muttered, Cane nodded hand resting on her shoulder.

So after a while of walking they reached their destination, Cane's Lab in the basement of the castle. Andrea leaned on the table watching Cane doing something she didn't really bother to comprehend. Though she was pretty sure he was explaining something, her mind was off somewhere else. To what could be after this incident.

"Okay, so you got that right?" Cane asked, he had no time to comprehend if she really did understand him, they had to move fast.

"Press this okay, do exactly what I told you" Andrea nodded, she turned the equipment on, a portal opened in front of her, she placed her leg over the portal.

"And remember be extra careful, your interactions with people from other dimensions might ruin their time stream, and perhaps ours, actually I don't know why I'm helping you, but anyways BE EXTRA CAREFUL. You might create something no one wants to face, or make people lose their love ones…" Everything was muffled, and that wasn't good, but she still clearly made out what he said, and she instantly regretted not listening to him, hell she regretted creating this dimension crosser thing.

She might have just turned her reality a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Adventure time and the characters mentioned in the show itself. Although I do know you will know characters that are fictional, and made by yours truly. But anyways, if the show never existed so does my fictional characters. Again, I do not own the shows and the characters in it, and are mentioned here.**_

I am utterly regretful for coming here, I still wonder what actually possessed me to do this. _There will be a time or dimension stream which is untouched by well, by a lot of things. It's the closest to the 'purest' form of our world._ I recalled what Sugar Cane Caesar said. I wonder what candy taste like when you put Caesar sauce or whatever, I shuddered.

I pulled out a chunk of his hair from my skull (hammer-space) body bag. My purse, bag thing was quite small, and roomy, ¾ of my hands together. Roughly. I munched on his hair, at first it was like hot freshly made chicken soup went down my throat, then it started to become a little too unbecoming, I swallowed it without thinking. Ew.

Okay so, I ditched his hair, and floated to and apple tree. Red time. I plucked some apples and suck it dry. Lying on a branch as I recalled what happened.

So after I stepped in, I was teleported here, it seems normal, I appeared in the forest. No one was around (hopefully) then I left for my own adventure. I hovered ever so slightly, I barely touched ground to be honest. But since I was more human than demon or vampire I had to rely on magic to excel my demonic and vampiric sides. I sighed aloud.

"Cake, what was that, did you hear it?" It was a familiar voice, my (bat, I morphed slight in this instance in time) ear twitched, I smelled the air, the scent too was rather familiar, vaguely.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Another familiar voice replied.

"Hey, cake look!" I stole a peek, it was a woman wearing a blue elbow-long sleeved shirt, a pencil shirt, long socks with a blue stripe on them, black shoes, and her bunny hoodie thing. Her eyes were blue and her hair was the same color as mine.

"Fiona, the human" I muttered. As she picked up a grey apple among the grey apples that surrounded her. And a cat that was too huge to be one, who had white fur, spotted with light brown fur, or perhaps the other way around. They were talking about how, Marshall was probably the culprit for the grey apples.

"Cake, the cat?" I mumbled unsure, as far as I know in my dimension, my mother did not have a cat. I moved, making the tree's leaves rustle.

"Marshall, is that you?" Fiona asks, my eyes locked at her, I did look a lot like her, though I had my father slim physique. But honestly, damn, my mother's hot. She had curves, curves I honestly wish I had. I shuffled on the branch again. Envying your mother seems rather awkward. However, technically she isn't my mother. Nevertheless, another version of her.

"Hello there" I popped my head out of the tree, the two girls scream in terror. I laughed. Fiona gives me a look.

"Marshall? I didn't know you like cross-dressing" Fiona looks baffled. Did I sound like my father when I laugh? I mentally noted to record my laugh and my fathers to find a comparison.

"Uh, no? I do not know this 'Marshall' you speak of" I lied smoothly; cake looks at me as though I was an experiment of some sort.

"Marshall this ain't funny" Fiona crosses her arms, I dropped down, though I floated a meter above ground, and circling them rather slowly.

"Okay, look lady; I don't know what you're talking about" I hovered around them, I floated a little higher to pluck an apple and sucking it dry of its red.

"Uhm, you're a vampire right?" Fiona inquired, Cake continues to stare at me, as though labeling me as a—well something.

"Yea, I suppose so" I looked at the grey apple, then toss it aside, hitting Cake accidentally

"Hey!" Fiona yells protectively, I wish she'd yell like that for me. Okay, gay much?

I laughed. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt your cat, the Cake" I laughed again, floating above them.

"My name's CAKE!" Cake enlarged on me

"Chill Mamacita" I told her, her tail frizzed on me

"Who you callin' Mamacita?" She glared.

"No meaning, I'm ain't pointing fingers, I just love the word" I say my hands held up, as a 'I surrender gesture'

"Wait you're a vampire, so why are you not…" Fiona cuts in as she trailed off, I shrugged

"I wonder, I wonder" I floated around them again.

"So Cat, wanna give a vampire a ride, maybe riding you can give me a decent home" I joked, she glared at me, "I was kidding" I raised my hands defensively.

"But sleeping on a tree branch aches…" I continued on, though Cake talked to Fiona about our resemblance

"Don't you think you and that vampire look rather too similar?" Cake tells Fiona

"Maybe she's my ancestor, isn't that cool?" Fiona says

"Or…"

"…My back hurts from sleeping on a tree branch for ages!" I finished off pretending not to hear their brief conversation.

"How about I help you find a place to stay, or if your good and kind enough we'll let you stay with us!" Fiona says randomly, Cake's showed distaste

"Cat doesn't seem to like me" I frowned, standing beside her, though I hovered off the ground even though it's just an inch off.

"She can't even get my name right, Fi, why should we let her stay with us!" Cake protests, I shrugged

"The cats right, I might just drink your blood" I wiggled my fingers as I approach her with the art of floating.

"Vampires only drink the red from things" I rolled my eyes, "No fun, Fi!" I muttered. Cake's tail fizzles again.

"You sound like someone I know" She glares at me

"there, there kitty" I patted her head, she enlarged again, and barked

"Nice…Cat dog thing" I joked, Fiona looks perplexed by something

"You do seem rather familiar," She says "Like…" She shook the though away

"So Ki-"

"Cake, that's her name!" Fiona says, took you a while to correct my obvious mistake but I did not voice this out

"So, who are you? You seem new" Fiona says, took her a while to realize this too

"I'll tell you my name, but in one condition, let's go on an adventure!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure! Dungeons or monsters?" She asked

"Let's do everything!" I say happily, Cake tsked us.

"I think we'll be good friends," I hovered down, to float in front of Fiona. "Call me Bre" I say, I did not shake her hand though

"C'mon let's go!" I floated away

"Do you even know where you're going?" Fiona asked, I shrug. Of course I do, that is if this place is the same as my dimension, but I'm not telling them that.

"Maybe?" I tried to sound unsure. "My gut tells me to go there!" I pointed to my left, if I remember correctly this road should lead to the Candy Kingdom. Hopefully this place is the same as my dimension, roughly. Though I should stay here for a day or two, and not any longer, the longer I stay the higher the risk of me damaging their timeline. I might even be creating a monster just visiting here.

"Uh, Bre, aren't you coming?" Fiona yells from a distance, casting a shadow in front of me, as I stared at the dark female figure, my heart started to ache. I hovered slowly towards her. It felt as though she was going to leave me. And this time I'll actually remember it.

"So-sorry…" I finally said when I reached her, and I remembered, this isn't then, and that that was a childish fear of mine, taking root at something I know I can't emotionally deal with. It's better not remembering her, but it'll be a lie to say I don't wish to know her, that's why I'm here, I wanted to meet her, but why not time travel, back to the past and not a different dimension? I found this better for some odd reason, because if I were in the past, I know I would try and change it, and globs ganna happen. My logic seems pretty globed up.

So we walked, well Cat, I mean Cake did, she was as big as a house, as Fiona sat on her, while I floated beside them. The sun didn't burn, but it did irritate me, but that's as far as it goes. The sun was facing us, so I had to pull my shades out of my bag, it was more than irritating by the time I used my shades.

We finally arrived at the Candy Kingdom, who knew this dimension was roughly the same as mine?

"Well, I have to meet Prince Gumball—"

"Okay, I'll wait here!" I shooed her as I cut her off too, she gives me a look like: But I thought I'd introduce you to him.

"Just go, I'll wait here" I reassured her, and she reluctantly leaves me, before Cake follows here, she gives me a glare.

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" I muttered. I tried my best to actually touch ground, it was a a hard battle, but finally I was able to touch ground, and not hover over it by an inch or a centimeter. I sighed, as I wiped beads of sweat off my face.

"Hey, Fiona, what's up?" A familiar voice, obviously greeted me because Fiona is obviously not here, outside the castle. Which reminds me, people were giving me weird looks when we were entering the Kingdom.

I turned, "Fi, what's with the attire?" It was Marshall, my father. I tried to act cool, but looked down confused with what he meant.

Oh. I was wearing the exact shirt he was, the ¾ checkered buttoned down shirt. I wore a white shirt underneath it, so I didn't button my shirt, while he did. We both wore jeans, mine were ripped though, and red sneakers. I whistled, I can't believe I forgot I was wearing this, no wonder Fiona and Cake kept giving me looks and so did everyone else.

"Fiona, did you grow thinner?" He seemed genuinely confused, I smiled.

"Dude, I'm not Fiona" I said, as I floated to level him, and pulled my shades back like a headband. He noticed my eye color, and whistled.

"Damn, I was certain you were Fi, although she never lets her hair down…" He looks at me, as he floated too with his umbrella in hand. "Why do you two look so much alike?" I looked at him raising a brow.

"I've heard so much about Fiona the Human, the Great Adventurer, you could say I'm a fan," I flipped my hair back, "So that's why I dyed my hair" I smoothly lied, he looks like he believes me, but something in his eyes lingered, something that makes me doubt he entirely believes me.

"So, why did you copy my attire?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I'm from the Nightoshpere" Well that part was, somewhat true. "And I've heard so much about you, you're like my first idol, standing up to your mom like that, it's something I globbing know I can never do myself." He nods still unconvinced, "Anyways, I usually wear dresses" I waved him off, he raises a brow.

"Your floating, and you wear dresses? Aren't you a vampire, why isn't the sun burning you?" Jeez, stop asking me questions.

"First off, I'm not that stupid to float around wearing a dress, but usually I wear dresses, and wear shorts, mostly or bloomers underneath, and as you can see from my skin, I'm not completely a vampire" I poked my skin, it's the same shade as Fiona's.

"Anyways, If you want me to change, I can do it now" I offered, before he could ask me anymore questions. "You know, is it's awkward for you, and stuff…"

His eyes studied me, a few strands of my blonde hair falls into my sight, I sighed. I pulled my bunny hair pin and a black plain one, that I actually forgot I was wearing, hm, I have a terrible memory. I replaced the pins on my hair. The bunny first then the plain black pin below it.

"So whose—"

"Ah! Marshall, I see you've met Bre!" Fiona waved from the entrance of the palace, as she ran towards us, I faintly smiled at Marshall.

"Yep, that's me, Bre" I looked his way, then back to Fiona, Prince Gumball trailed behind her, and Cake. Globbing, UGH.

When Gumball noticed me, his face broke. Damnit. I gave a weary smile. More questions, great.

"Who-she…does look like" Gumball says as he looks from Fiona and I, back and forth. They were in front of me by now, and Marshall floats beside me. And like they realized something about me and Marshall they stood silently, this time studying me and Marshall, I'm so smart. I mentally face palmed myself.

"That's it, I'm changing!" I floated down to ground level, struggling to actually touch ground.

"Erm, where is the nearest comfort room?" I asked a little embarrass, Of course I know where, but hello, I need to act the part of a Newbie.

"Uhm, how about, let's all take a little rest and some tea inside my palace, while we also wait for you, uhm, Bre. And once your done, I'll tell you of your adventure…" Prince Gumball says, I'm ganna get a lot of questions, I knew I should have worn a Mask, and while I was at it dye my hair blue or red or something. Jeez. I'm toast.


End file.
